Victor Charlie/Intel
Summary The 4 Intel documents detail the history and operational nature of the Viet-Cong, Ho Chi Minh Trail, Nova 6 experiments by Kravchenko as well as Kravchenko's biography. DOCUMENT 1 CB/1-095 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: BF967:78:3327 DATE: January 24, 1964 MEMORANDUM TO: William Colby (Chief, far East Division, DDP) From: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analysis (APLAA) SUBJECT: Analysis of capabilities of the "National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam" (NLF, or Vietcong) for the purpose of dissemination as orientation material to the new S.O.G volunteers. Dear Sir, For your review, please find the analysis team's full report of Vietcong (VC) history, structure, and strategic philosophy as requested by MACV-SOG Command. The purpose of this report is to provide new volunteers of the Studies and Observations Group comprehensive and appropriate background on known VC functions and competencies within the new operator's fields of operation. Enclosed reports include the following: 1. Historical Background: A summary of NFL/VC origins following the 1954 Geneva Accord, this section tracks evolution from post-colonial political organization into armed propagandists and Communist insurgents honed in the skills of guerrilla warfare; their manifesto calls for the "overthrow of the disguised colonial regime of the imperialists and the dictatorial administration." As of this report, the Vietcong are a guerrilla fighting force numbering over 300,000. 2. Strategic Philosophies: The most interesting development in the last month is the fact that the Soviet Union has officially cut open aid to North Vietnam as a protest to the ties between the North and Communist China. However, it is believed that the Soviets continue to secretly move weapons and advisers into the region (this is unconfirmed). Between the NVA and the VC, executions of the war effort emerged is a merging political and military struggles into a singular effort. This philosophy is broken into 3 phases, including 1) Preparation, organization, and propaganda; 2) Guerrilla warfare and terrorism; 3) Traditional offensive consisting of conventional warfare. Speaking to Phase 2 in the context of this report, Vietcong regularly utilize murder, kidnapping, torture and intimidation. 3. Structuring and Organization: The VC military formation is structured over 3 distinct groups. First are the VC Main Force Units: The elite of their fighting force, this phases consists of full-time soldiers structured similarly to NVA battalions. The predominant number of these fighters originate from the South. Second are the Regional Forces who are also full-time soldiers but on a whole remain in their provinces of origin. Village guerrillas, the third group, are also provincial but fight only in part-time harassment capacities. 4. Vietcong battle tactics are not covered in this report in deference to data collated by DIA. Hoever, it must be stated for the sake of perspective that the NVA/VC coalition has shown tendencies towards terror tactics for the purpose of intimidating the Southern populace, eliminating rivals, boosting propaganda efforts, and lowering the morale of Southern government employees. Tactics include but are not limited to providing attacks from US and ARVN forces, mass killings that could be qualified as massacre, and assassination. DOCUMENT 2 DATE: May 13, 1965 MEMORANDUM TO: William Raborn (DCI), Richard Helms (DD/CIA), William Colby (Chief, Far East Division, DDP). FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: Analysis of necessity for insertion of Studies & Observations Group (SOG) into Laos for the purpose of reconnaissance of the NVA/VC logistical systems known as the Ho Chi Minh Trail (HCMT). 1. MACV has requested Agency analysis of their request for authority to launch reconnaissance missions into Laos in order to observe the supply and troop transport along the Ho Chi Minh Trail (HCMT), which they have dubbed "Operation Shining Brass." (Official DoD request can be found in TAB A.) 2. Reports received from the US/DIA outline the following statistics: total supply capaci ity of the HCMT in 1964 reached 20-30 tons per day and some 12,000 NVA troops have moved into the South through Laos last year. Currently, the Laotian portion of the HCMT has seen an average of 30 trucks per day carrying upwards of 90 tons of enemy supplies. However, U.S Command in Saigon has reported the movement of 195 tons per day via HCMT (TAB A and TAB C respectively). This discrepancy of data supports the need for boots on the ground in a reconnaissance role to observe directly the enemy HCMT. 3. SOG mission success rate to date supports the assignment of their Recon Teams to such a mission (see mission reports for the Gulf of Tonkin Incident and Operation Steel Tiger in TAB D). To date, SOG teams have ran operations that include the capturing of high-ranking enemy officers, SAR missions, psychological operations, and other clandestine activities. A joint task force made up of US Army Special Forces, US Navy SEALs, USAF Combat Control Teams, and the Agency's own Special Activities Division (TAB E). 4. Based off attached analysis, APLAA recommendation is to provide MACV-SOG with the authority to commence recon ops in Laos as soon as is feasible. DOCUMENT 3 DATE: February 15, 1968 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: Transcript of Kravchenko audio recording, excerpt. Per your request, please find below the translated transcript of the Col. Kravchenko recording found on 9 February 1968 by our S.O.G team in Kontum Province, Vietnam: '' ''"February 4th 1968. The stabilizing agents supplied by Doctor Clarke have met with much success. Recent field tests on the indigenous populace have shown this to be the most effective strain of Nova 6 produced thus far. "As with previous in-vivo testing at our Rebirth Island facility, the onset of symptoms in human test subjects is in line with our expectations. Within thirty seconds of inhaling the gas, subjects experience sudden and severe pain, immediately followed by significant drop in blood pressure, leading to fever, nausea and vomiting. '' ''"After sixty seconds, blistering of the skin begins. this in turn is following by scaling, peeling, and discoloration across the subject's entire body. Subject coughs effectively signaling the onset of epidermal necrosis. At this stage, we have had limited success in keeping subjects alive for short periods despite aggressive surgical debridement. However, removal of infected tissue is not enough to prevent further spread. "While the speed of infection appears to be consistent across adult males and females, we have observed a more aggressive rate of decay within infants. Subject coughs, usually leading to mortality within thirty to forty five seconds. "We have every indication that we now have a workable formula which is effective pursuant to its intent, even in warm climates such as these. "Communicate our success to Doctor Steiner. Kravchenko, out." Enclosure DOCUMENT 4 CONFIDENTIAL DATE: December 19, 1966 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: OPERATION HOURGLASS / TARGET PROFILE: COLONEL LEV KRAVCHENKO PLACE OF BIRTH: St. Petersburg, Russia (Current: Leningrad) NATIONALITY: Russian D.O.B: 03/20/1922 AGE: 44 HEIGHT: 6'0" WEIGHT: 220lbs EYES: Blue HAIR: Brown SUMMARY PROFILE: In any other regime, Colonel Kravchenko would be locked away, if not executed. Often referred to as Dragovich's lapdog, Kravchenko is a cold-hearted sadist. Staying mostly silent, he carries out his master's order without question. A rumor originating from his village outside of Leningrad tells of Kravchenko's mutilation and murder of his sister Irina, who spurned the romantic advances of his mentor, Dragovich. This act of loyalty, as the rumor goes, led directly to his commission as an officer under Dragovich's command. '' ''Much like Dragovich, Kravchenko detests Viktor Victor Reznov. His reasons however, are much more mundane than those of Dragovich: Kravchenko is a sycophant and takes his lead wholly from his General. Kravchenko is a powerful figure of a man, built for war. He is a sociopath, and must fulfill his bloodlust no matter the cost. He is murderous, but not vengeful. He does not see past his next actions, and therefore will always be a weapon of war, and not an orchestrator. Kravchenko enjoys the suffering of others; it is one of the few things that can incite anything resembling a human feeling inside the man. (Partial service record and psychological profile enclosed.) Gallery BO_VC_Image1.png|Viet-Cong soldier. BO_VC_Image2.png BO_VC_CloseUp1.png|First Intel document. BO_VC_CloseUp2.png|Second Intel document. BO_VC_CloseUp3.png|Third Intel document. BO_VC_CloseUp4.png|Fourth Intel document (Lev Kravchenko's dossier). victor charlie intel.jpg|Full intel dossier. Intel locations *'Intel No. 22:' (1/3) Mason and Woods have planted C4 on the underwater pallisade of the VC village. They climb up a hut and kill the sleeping VC with their knives. The intel is located in the next room. When the player enters, turn left. It's to the left behind the corner, in the sunlight that comes through the roof. *'Intel No. 23:' (2/3) Mason and Woods have met with the Whiskey team, lead by Bowman. Mason detonates the C4 and the team engages weapons free on the VC village. Go straight ahead clearing the village, to the hut at the end of the village. It's a small hut, with a spiderhole in front of it. Enter the hut and look to the right, where you can see a large crate with VC ammo and some cooking pottery. The intel should be lying next to it on the floor. *'Intel No. 24:' (3/3) In the rat tunnels, Reznov kills a VC that attempts to ambush him. You take your turn leading down the tunnel and kill a VC coming out to ambush you. The intel is down the tunnel to the ambusher's left. 1st_Victor_Charlie_Intel_BO.jpg|First Intel 2nd_Victor_Charlie_Intel_BO.jpg|Second Intel 3rd_Victor_Charlie_Intel_BO.jpg|Third Intel Trivia * Viktor Reznov's name is misspelled as "Victor" instead of the correct "Viktor" again. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel